


Play With Me

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jonghyun isn't as awkward as he seems, M/M, No actual smut here tho folks sorry, Weddings, wedding games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: Wedding reception games are the stupidest, most heteronormative, excuses of "fun" and Aron would like to speak to the asshole who invented them.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS JRONISTS !! I came from a wedding and this is the part of the wedding that stuck with me. Unfortunately, no I did not have a jron moment because none of the single people at the wedding were cute so ,,, enjoy jron living the moments I wish I had at the wedding reception uwu

When Minki asked him to be his best man at his wedding, Aron knew that he was going to be in for a wild ride. His best friend isn't the type to have a traditional wedding and he expected nothing less from the preparation process up to the actual ceremony. 

Tears were shed. Songs were sung. And soon his best friend was married to the best husband in the entire universe. He only knew Dongho for about two years but he was absolutely sure that he will stop at nothing to make Minki the happiest man alive. The unorthodox wedding ceremony was already a testament to the fact that Dongho was here for forever. 

But, Minki made sure that he catered to the traditional whims of his newly-found husband. So, the wedding reception was organized in such a manner that it wasn't as extravagant and overwhelming as the ceremony. It was sweet, actually. Aron could see how well they complemented each other like this. There were the usual photo opportunities, charismatic host, and small program bits that let everyone stay enthusiastic and awake the whole night. 

But if there was one thing that Aron was dreading the whole reception it would be the cursed  _ reception games.  _

He hates them. Those are the kinds of games that exploit the poor single people in the party and he was  _ not  _ looking forward to being paraded around the room like some roast pig on a stick. Aron was a romantic as much as the next guy but he'd really rather not find anyone in a goddamn  _ wedding.  _ Where people are  _ expected  _ to get together. He hates it but he can't escape. As the best man, he's constantly supposed to be there. Minki would kill him if he excuses himself to go to the bathroom more than twice. 

"And now it's time for the part of the program that you've all been waiting for!" Minhyun says, cheery and goofy as ever. Minki made the great choice of making him as the host. But, Aron was too wrapped up in his anxiety to be amused by his friend. 

"Can our lovely newly-weds step forward here with me for a second?" Minki winked at Aron as he took Dongho's hand and walked with him to the spot where Minhyun is. Aron gulps.  _ Can the chandelier fall onto me right now? Please?  _

"I would like to ask Dongho, our handsome boy, to please pick five lucky,  _ single and very available  _ young bachelors up to the front to play our first game?" Minhyun says it all with a suggestive wink, which he  _ can't  _ do to save his life, and Aron squirms in his seat. Okay. It's Dongho who's picking, so maybe he won't be chosen. And, if he's predicting this right, Minki will be choosing single women for the next game. However, Aron can't relax yet. 

Dongho gets the microphone from Minhyun as he scans the crowd thoughtfully.  _ Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me.  _ Aron chants repeatedly in his head, hoping that his face stays blissfully blank despite the inner turmoil he's experiencing. 

"Bumzu! Get up here, man!" 

Aron lets out a sigh.  _ Four more to go, Aron. You're not off the hook yet.  _

"Donggeun hyung!" 

_ So when will the chandelier fall on him yet?  _

"Seungcheol! You're not getting out of this, buddy." 

Aron laughs a bit with the crowd, but more with nervousness than amusement.  _ Two more people.  _

"Where's my main man, Woozi? Lee Jihoon, c'mon!" At least Jihoon isn't afraid to showcase his disdain for this. But Aron watches Dongho's groomsman begrudgingly take his place on the stage. 

_ One more person.  _

He spots Minki whisper into Dongho's ear inconspicuously. Aron glares a bit.  _ Minki, don't you fucking dare.  _

Dongho smiles as he raises the microphone to his mouth for the last time and says, "Kim Jonghyun? Where's Jonghyun?" 

Aron immediately relaxes into his seat.  _ Sucks to be Kim Jonghyun right now.  _ Aron has never met the guy. He was one of Minki's friends when he went to study abroad. Kind of sweet, though, that the guy took a 16 hour flight just to attend a wedding where he doesn't know anyone. Minki's impact is very powerful. Aron should know it firsthand, as the titular best man. 

He watches as Jonghyun walks up to the stage with a shy hand rubbing the back of his neck. Minhyun slings an arm around him asking him a few icebreaker questions to get him comfortable with the rest of the boys. Jonghyun smiles at that and Aron tilts his head curiously. Okay. He has to admit that Jonghyun is kind of cute. With his freshly dyed purple hair styled in a tasteful coiff and his simple black suit and tie, Aron can confidently say that he's a good looking dude. Does Minki just surround himself with attractive people everywhere he goes? Aron will never know. 

So, Aron distracts himself with watching the one guy in the group of bachelors whom he isn't acquaintances with. Jonghyun has the tendency to cover his mouth with the back of his hand when he laughs or finds something unbelievable. Aron smiles a bit, sort of enjoying himself as he watches the spectacle before him unfold. Thank God, he's not a part of this game. It involves push-ups and jumping jacks. And running. Aron's knee would scream at him if he starts running. 

"Okay, to reiterate the game for everyone here," Minhyun says with the giddiest smile among them all. "For 20 seconds, you boys will do jumping jacks. Then for another 20 seconds, you will do push-ups. And for the last 20 seconds, you will run over to the other side of the room, put on your left shoe  _ properly,  _ then run back here to me and shoot a shot of tequila. The first one who downs their shot is our bachelor of the night!"

Good grief. It sounds like a game show. Aron feels so bad for those guys. He's expecting at least two of them to pass out. 

But Aron was completely caught off guard when  _ Jonghyun  _ took off his blazer and loosened his necktie. Holy shit. He's not going to lie, that looked kinda hot. He gulps as Jonghyun stretches his neck and shakes his hands by his sides. For a split second, Aron roots for him to win. 

Then, the timer goes off and the boys start their round of 20-second jumping jacks. Jihoon does two every five seconds. Seungcheol does a decent amount. But  _ Jonghyun _ . Fucking  _ Jonghyun,  _ he's doing jumping jacks in lightning speed and Aron can barely keep up. Then, the next 20 seconds start with the push-up round and Aron gapes as Jonghyun drops to the floor and does a good steady amount of perfectly postured push-ups. 

Aron starts sweating for him. 

Finally, the last 20 seconds are up and Jonghyun dashes over to the other side of the ballroom, puts on his left shoe and runs back to Minhyun. Aron isn't even sure where the rest of the boys are as he's too busy watching Jonghyun shoot the whole shot of tequila with a triumphant smile. He stands up abruptly, cheering for Jonghyun just as everyone else realizes that they had a winner. 

"Nice one, Jonghyun!" Minki screams with excitement and the confident Jonghyun who shot his tequila reverts back to the shy Jonghyun with the lopsided smile. Aron feels his knees buckle slightly at the sudden shift.  _ Fuck.  _ Where does Minki find these men? 

"Give it up for the bachelor of the night: Kim Jonghyun!" Minhyun says into the microphone and everyone leaps to their feet to cheer for him. Jonghyun ducks his head in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands as Minhyun brings him in for a celebratory side hug. Jonghyun still does a polite little bow of the head nonetheless. 

"Now, it's time for the ladies to have a little fun tonight! Minki, would you do the honors of choosing five beautiful bachelorettes for the next game?" Minki bounds over to Minhyun, grabbing the microphone with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Aron isn't too worried. The game is for girls this time. Maybe he can finally use one of three bathroom excuses for the night. 

"Nayoungie, Raina noona, Nana noona, Kyulkyung, and Hannah!" 

Aron freezes while standing up and he turns his incredulous gaze on his best friend.  _ No.  _ He did  _ not  _ just call his baby sister to go play a stupid parlor game.  _ He won't allow it.  _

Then, as Aron makes eye contact with Minki, he realizes that that's  _ exactly  _ what Minki wants.  _ That son of a bitch.  _

"Oh, but, Hannah is unfortunately a minor." Minki turns to Minhyun with a little pout. "So I propose that her big brother Aron take her place as her representative." 

He's going to  _ kill  _ Minki. 

Minhyun, being the absolute sucker for Minki that he is, agrees and calls for Aron to come to the stage. Aron would much rather stab himself with the ceremonial cake cutting knife than play whatever stupid game they're supposed to play. But he'd also never forgive himself if he let his baby sister be subject to this torture. Hannah at least looks grateful that he took her place, though. So maybe he'll just go through a few rounds for her. 

Wedding reception games are the stupidest, most heteronormative, excuses of "fun" and Aron would like to speak to the asshole who invented them. He has no intention of winning. 

"The game is simple," Minhyun procured a flower from a nearby flower display. "All you ladies, and uh gentleman, need to do is form a circle and pass this flower clockwise among yourselves while the music plays. Whoever has the flower when the music stops will, unfortunately, be eliminated from the game. The last one standing will be our chosen bachelorette!"

_ Okay. All I have to do is get the flower when the music stops.  _

"Ready, ladies?" Aron glares at Minhyun. "Uh and Aron?" 

He prays that he loses in the first round.

* * *

It turns out, God hates him, as he stands here, the chosen  _ bachelorette _ for the night. 

"After a turn of events, we have our bachelorette! Everyone give it up for Ms. Aron Kwak!" He's going to kill Minhyun too. 

Just as he plans his brilliant murderous scheme, Minhyun guides him back to the stage where Jonghyun has been waiting on a chair this whole time. Aron instantly blushes as he completely forgot that the bachelor of the night was  _ Jonghyun.  _ Minhyun makes him sit down on a chair next to him as he calls the newlyweds up to the stage. Aron spares no time in glaring at Minki but maybe it's a little more of a panicked _ get me out of this  _ plea than anything else. 

"Okay, we're going to play two games with you dashing young couples today. The first is a classic favorite!" Minhyun gets handed something wrapped in a neat, white handkerchief. He hands the microphone to the events coordinator and starts to unfold the handkerchief slowly. Aron watches him unfold it, dread washing over him when a cursed item is revealed to the crowd. 

"Ladies and gentlemen and everyone in between, I present to you: the ceremonial  _ garter!"  _

Aron nearly passes out. Even Jonghyun looks a little bit more flustered than usual. Minki and Dongho, however, look damn  _ too  _ excited for Aron's taste and he had to stop himself from taking a swan dive off the stage. He is just about to say something when Jonghyun taps him on the shoulder. Aron turns to him and is met with the most sheepish expression on Jonghyun's face. Aron lied.  _ This  _ is where he nearly passes out. 

"Aron, right?" Jonghyun asks, voice lower and raspier than Aron expected. All he could do was nod. 

"Jonghyun?" Aron says, equally nervous (or maybe even more) and Jonghyun smiles at him softly. Aron's brain malfunctions because that smile is so much  _ prettier  _ up close. 

"Is it okay if… I be the one to take the garter off of you? O-Only if you want to, of course!" Jonghyun was biting his lip, clearly beside himself with anxiety as he poses Aron the suggestion. Aron makes the mistake of flicking his gaze over to Jonghyun's dry lips the exact second Jonghyun sticks his tongue out to wet them. He's so grateful he's sitting down or else he would have collapsed by now at the sight. 

And then the singular mental image of Jonghyun on his knees was enough to make Aron agree. 

He isn't even sure when Minhyun signalled for the game to start. But, soon enough, the garter is wrapped around his left thigh and Jonghyun, just as he pictured it, is on his knees in front of him. Aron closes his eyes because he's scared that if he sees Jonghyun's face so close to his crotch, he might  _ actually _ pass out. 

But then, Jonghyun's hand squeezes his other thigh out of nowhere and Aron is forced to open them. Just in time to see Jonghyun's expression shift again entirely to a confident, sexy, and borderline  _ dangerous  _ smirk. Aron wants to fucking  _ scream.  _ He is quick to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from gaping at the completely different image of Jonghyun before him. 

Who  _ is  _ this guy? 

"Couples ready?" He hears Minhyun say somewhere in the distance. He can't tell. Even his hearing is muffling all sounds around him as Jonghyun's face inches closer to the garter on his thigh. He could  _ feel  _ Jonghyun's hot breath lingering on the fabric and Aron feels as if he's going to cry. 

Then suddenly, Jonghyun's teeth are grasping the garter and dragging it down his leg. Aron is just about to combust into a million stars. Jonghyun still maintains a tight grip on his other thigh as he coaxes Aron's left foot slightly off the ground so that he can, swiftly and successfully, remove the garter in record time. The wedding party goes  _ wild  _ with cheers and Jonghyun brandishes the garter that is  _ still in his mouth _ with a triumphant air. Aron tries his hardest to catch his breath while the reception calms down with him. 

Even as his breathing has slowed down, he could still feel his heart race when Jonghyun turns back to look at him with the brightest smile he's ever seen. Jonghyun offers him a hand and, when Aron places his in Jonghyun's open palm, Jonghyun surprises him  _ yet again  _ by kissing the back of his hand like a  _ gentleman.  _

Aron isn't sure which  _ planet  _ he's in anymore because he keeps seeing stars every time Jonghyun does something to him. He's genuinely terrified that his heart is going to beat out of his own chest. 

"Well, wasn't that something, folks?" Minhyun saves Aron from his own self-destruction as he walks right back up to the stage to introduce the next game. "This is my first time seeing the garter game with such  _ enthusiasm _ . I like it!" 

Minki catches his attention from behind Minhyun and mouths an amused  _ you, okay?  _ Aron glares at him harder. Minki just giggles and gives him a subtle wink before once again clinging to his husband. Aron wonders if it's still too late to refund the wedding gift he got for them. 

"And now we have the next and final game for these lovely men. That's right! The  _ five kisses  _ game!" 

_ Fuck.  _

Minhyun beams at the crowd as he explains the mechanics. "Very simple game. It's basically just copying one another. So, the newlywed husbands will be showing five different kinds of kisses between them and Aron and Jonghyun will have to do the exact same thing! Easy, right?" 

_ Easy for you, Minhyun. You don't have to do it.  _

"Aron?" Jonghyun says while tugging on his sleeve. Aron turns to see the  _ shy  _ Jonghyun again and he isn't sure if he should be  _ breathing  _ at this point with the amount of times Jonghyun has taken his breath away in the past 15 minutes. "You're okay with this, right?" 

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused. 

"The game. I'd understand if you're uncomfortable doing it." Jonghyun ducks his head this time, an unmistakable blush rising in his cheeks and for the nth time today, Aron is speechless. He takes a few seconds of contemplation, fully aware that everyone is watching them. 

But for some reason, he doesn't care anymore. 

"I don't mind." He ends up saying, even surprising himself. "I don't mind… Doing this with  _ you _ ." 

Jonghyun looks up at him, a different sparkle in his eyes as he slowly smiles at Aron. A beautiful, radiant, genuine smile that makes Aron's heart melt. Yeah. He  _ definitely  _ does not mind. Despite the giggles and hoots from the wedding crowd, he doesn't mind at all. 

Minhyun smiles at both of them before turning to the newlyweds and asking them which kiss they're going to do first. Dongho takes the lead, placing a tender kiss on Minki's forehead. 

Aron turns to Jonghyun, both of them blushing to high heavens. Jonghyun smiles at him reassuringly before pressing a light kiss on Aron's forehead. Aron's breath hitches and he can't stop the smile that makes its way to his lips when he sees how flustered Jonghyun is too. 

The second was a kiss on the cheek. This time, Aron kisses Jonghyun's cheek. He welcomes the warmth of the other man's skin on his lips happily. 

The third kiss was a daring kiss on the neck. It was Minki's idea and nobody missed the smirk he made when he pulled Dongho towards him and placed a kiss on the base of his husband's neck. Aron thinks two can play at that game and pulls Jonghyun close enough that his lips only brush lightly on Jonghyun's neck. The resulting gasp from the other man made it worth it. 

The fourth kiss was a kiss on the nose. Jonghyun wasted no time in placing the smallest kiss on Aron's nose, followed by an obligatory  _ boop  _ with the finger. Aron nearly swoons because that was positively  _ adorable.  _

The final kiss was, by popular demand, a kiss on the lips. This is where the whole crowd starts chanting their names and Jonghyun gets shy again. But, after four kisses, nothing is stopping Aron from wanting more. No. He already got a taste. He's not letting this opportunity slide. However, what matters is if Jonghyun is okay with it too. 

"Hey," He says gently, tilting Jonghyun's chin up with his hand slowly. "Are you okay with this? We don't have to." 

Jonghyun looks into his eyes, searching and searching for any apprehension from the other, but finds nothing but gentle kindness. Aron could see the decision being made in his eyes too and he can't help the smallest smile when Jonghyun nods his consent. 

"I want to," Jonghyun says simply. 

Aron smiles, leaning forward to press their lips together.

* * *

Soon, the wedding reception turns into the after party and Aron is delighted to finally get some alcohol into his system. 

After the kissing game, he and Jonghyun were separated until the end of the reception program. It kinda sucked as Jonghyun's table was at the far corner of the room while Aron's was with his family up front. He couldn't excuse himself to the bathroom as he had best man duties. Comforting Minki as he starts crying after his parent's speech, comforting Minki as he starts crying after Aron's speech, and then comforting Minki as he starts crying after Dongho's impromptu speech… There was a lot of crying. 

But now, he is finally free to roam around and go to the bathroom as he pleases. He gets a glass of soju bomb as he makes his rounds and greets the guests for coming to the wedding. He's just about to head on over to request something from the DJ when someone taps him on the shoulder. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Aron smiles, knowing that voice by now. 

"That depends," He asks, handing a few won to the pianist of the band and writing down his song request. "How many of my thoughts would you like?" 

Jonghyun chuckles just as Aron turns around to look at him. His hair is a little fluffier, his tie now completely gone, and his blazer replaced with a simple leather jacket. Aron doesn't stop himself from checking the man out, and Jonghyun doesn't stop himself from smirking at the blatant staring. 

"You doing okay after that kiss a while ago?" Jonghyun asked, taking a sip from his beer. 

"I'm not sure. Someone had to get my inhaler." 

Jonghyun laughs. "Sorry, I took your breath away." 

"Shouldn't  _ I  _ be saying that to  _ you?"  _ Aron retaliates and it earns him another light-hearted giggle from Jonghyun. They talk for a long time, even as the party dies down. Soon enough, the venue manager practically kicks them all out and they're laughing on the way to the parking lot. Jonghyun offers to give him a ride and Aron gives him a breathy laugh. 

"You should buy me dinner first," He says with a challenging smirk and Jonghyun takes the bait immediately. 

"I don't think we've properly met though," Jonghyun says, taking his jacket off to place it on Aron's shoulders. Aron could barely contain his grin. "I'm Jonghyun."

Aron smirks, pulling Jonghyun closer by his dress shirt, and nibbling at his ear. The gasp he elicited from Jonghyun's lips was delicious. This is a game he'd  _ definitely  _ like to play. 

"I'm Aron."

**Author's Note:**

> Join the jron braincell and follow me on twt @minmanager for more spicy jron content


End file.
